


Rage and the Machine

by StoriBambino



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Present, F/M, Filthy, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, StoriesbyStori, blowing m'backs out, two times for ya birthday bish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: You're feeling frustrated on your birthday so King M'Baku gives you a special present





	Rage and the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my boo @therevolution-willbelive on Tumblr for her birthday. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> All my works are written for POC specifically Black people. If you don't like it move along there's nothing for you here.

The shattering glass barely misses your arm. You let out a deep sigh and bend over to begin picking up the shard of what used to be your favorite coffee mug.

“Are you done?” A rumbling voice comes from behind you causing you to pop up and drop some of the glass in your hands.

“Fuck! I do not have time for this right now.” You look between the glass in your hands and the rest on the floor then throw it down. With another deep sigh, you sink to the floor of the kitchenette. “This is the worst day ever.” You don’t say the words to anyone in particular but you feel more than see the figure plop down next to you.

“What is wrong with you woman? You come into my kingdom, into my palace, and throw things against my walls.” M’Baku was always kind to everyone, even you as an outsider on loan from America as part of a diplomatic outreach program. You didn’t want to be short with him but you literally couldn’t do this right now.

“It’s nothing King M’Baku. Really, I’m just having a really hard day.” You huff out. He certainly didn’t need to know it was your birthday and not a single person had said anything about it. He definitely didn’t need to know your significant other had broken up with you less than 8 hours ago. Of course, he absolutely didn’t need to know that you were in desperate need of some loving or you were going to break more than just a mug. Nope, not at all.

“You do not have to be dishonest with me Y/N. I’ve seen you have hard days and nights with the council and politics of it all but I have never seen you react like this.” He placed a hand on your thigh before he continued. He positively didn’t need to know what that did to your womanhood. “You can talk to me.”

Dammit. Damn him. Nope don’t have time to be trying to fall for royalty. Instead of giving him a direct answer you get up and go over to the sink for a glass of water. Before you could even get a cup out of the cabinet M’Baku was invading your space. Heat radiated off of him in waves you could feel in the small of your back. You couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down your spine but luckily the soft whimper didn’t escape your lips.

“I know what this is about.” He said into your hair, placing his hands on either side of you on the counter.

“What do you know?” You can’t bring yourself to turn around and look at him but turn your eye slightly.

“I know that today is your birthday. I know that you think no one remembered and,” Putting a hand on your hip and turned you around “I know that you are in need of release.”

“R-release?” You didn’t mean to stutter but the heat rising in your cheeks, stunning mahogany eyes, and playful smirk had you a bit distracted.

“You need to relax my lady.” He said before stepping back to give you some room.

With a little distance between you two, you were able to pull your thoughts from deliciously inappropriate places. “Yeah, some relaxation would be nice.” You didn’t attempt to stop the scowl that crossed over your face at the thought of your ex. There wasn’t much time to dwell on your failed relationship because you were swiftly picked up and roughly placed on the counter. A surprised squeak escaped you and you scrambled to find something to hold onto. Instinctively, you put your arms around M’Baku’s neck. “Um, you can warn a bitch next time! I’m too big for you to be just throwing around”

“I assure you, you’re the perfect size for me to move as I please. Consider this part of a birthday surprise.” His breath was warm against your nose and you became acutely aware that his hands were caressing your plump behind. You melted into his touch, squeezing his waist with your knees. _Bitch this is the king!_ The voice in your head wasn’t going to let you enjoy this moment no matter how much you needed it.

Clearing your throat and shaking some of the lust from your thoughts. “You really don’t have to do that sir.”

“Sir?” He stretched the word out like he was tasting it for the first time. “I think I like that. Y/N say it again.” You froze. Being this close to him in such an intimate position had your neurons misfiring left and right. He decided to assist you in focusing by placing a large, strong hand to your throat and squeezing. “Say it again.” The word came out in a breathy moan. “Yes, that will do just fine my lady.”

He removed his hand from your throat and placed it around your waist, scooping you up and throwing you over his shoulder. After the initial shock of being upside down your mouth decided to work again. “King M’Baku, where are you taking me?”

“To the rest of your birthday surprise.”

You’re carried out of the kitchenette, past your office, and into the heart of the palace. Arousal and anticipation warred in your stomach causing your womanhood to involuntarily clench. You couldn’t see much around M’Baku’s massive frame but from the ornate patterns on the floor and walls, you could tell you were nearing the royal quarters.

All of your suspicions were confirmed when you were tossed on the largest bed you’d ever seen. He turned to close and lock the door and then went to the walk-in closet. You took an opportunity to get your bearings.

You knew three things. First, you were just carried into the king’s bedroom. _Bitch._ Second, you were wetter than the Nile. _Oooh bitch._ Third, you were fucked like totally and completely fucked.

“What do you know of Jabari wood Y/N?” M’Baku’s voice brought you out of your thoughts. He didn’t give you time to answer and emerged from the closet holding a length of rope and a long thin paddle. “There is nothing stronger or more reliable than Jabari wood. T’Challa would have you believe otherwise but it’s not true.” As he spoke he joined you on the bed setting the rope and paddle aside. “Wood, unlike Vibrainum, reflects its environment around it. Nurture the ground, give it clean water, and it will repay you by growing strong.” You allowed him to remove your clothing, entranced by his gentle hands and soft words. He kissed every part of you he exposed. “No other wood is finer than Jabari wood. Deep brown and resilient just like our people, just like you. I’m going to show you _all_ of the benefits of Jabari wood.”

By this time you were completely nude. He guided your legs open, bending them at the knee. Heat began to rise in your cheeks under his intense gaze. You try to close yourself off but he stops you looping the rope twice around your thigh then tying it to your wrist. He repeated the same motion on the other side. The ropes were then anchored to the headboard. When he was finished he sat back on his heels to admire his work.

“Much better. Don’t you agree?” You didn’t know what to say so you gave him a small nod. He retrieved the paddle from the sheets. “From now on you will refer to me as ‘Sir’. Do you understand?” You gave another small nod. *SMACK* The small paddle came down faster than your eyes could follow. Hot pain shot up your inner thigh into your core. “What did I just say?”

You nodded your head frantically, receiving three additional stinging slaps to your inner thighs. Each one closer and closer to your now aching pussy. “Sir please.” What were you asking for who knows? M’Baku knew, he knew exactly what your body needed. He inserted his index finger into your waiting core, curling his finger like he was beckoning you. A pitiful whimper passed your lips earing you another smack to your inner thigh just a hair away from your clit. You clenched hard around the finger but it wasn’t enough.

“Now is not the time to be quiet. Let me hear you.” He coos as he slips another finger into your heat. After two rough thrusts, his hand stills completely. “There’s something we didn’t discuss. If you want me to stop only say **_lwesine_** and I will stop.”

“Yes, yes I understand. Please, sir, I need you to move please.” You pleaded, squirming as much as you can in the ropes. The pleas fall on deaf ears as he keeps his hand perfectly still, a smug smile on his lips. The room as soon filled with desperate sounds. You open your eyes and realize the sounds are coming from you.

You’ve begun trying to fuck yourself on his fingers. “Eager, eager my little one.” His eyes are now blown wide with lust. He begins to stroke your g-spot relentlessly. Pleasure begins to build quickly and your heart rate kicks into high gear. Orgasm is a razor’s edge away when suddenly M’Baku snatches his fingers out of you and the paddle comes down hard against your clit and lower lips.

Squirting wasn’t new to you but this was something new. The pain and pleasure overtook you in seemingly endless waves. You gulp down breaths as the last shockwave of orgasm passes. The reprieve is short lived as M’Baku repeated the process again and again and again for good measure. The constant cycle of pain, pleasure, orgasm, and rush of endorphins causes your head to spin. If it wasn’t for the ropes holding your legs open you would’ve collapsed.

You ragged breathing fills the room. “I see you’ve enjoyed our foreplay little one.”

“Foreplay?” The word comes out almost a screech.

“Oh yes, we are just getting started.” He responds with a smile and gets up from the now soaked bed. You crane your neck to try and see what he’s getting but you can’t from your position. When he returns to your vision it’s with a machine. It was all black including the dildo, yep a dildo, on the front. You didn’t get a good look at it but you could tell it was automated and adjustable.

“What the fuck is that?” You scream trying to wiggle free.           

“I believe it’s called a fucking machine but for now let’s call it ‘a friend’.” His soft tone was a direct contradiction to the menacing contraption in his hands. He unties your ropes from the bed then from your body. “How are you feeling?”

You’re a little taken aback by the sweetness of his tone “I-I’m ok.” You stutter out, sitting up to rub your aching limbs watching him the whole time. He makes some adjustments to the machine and checks if it’s working.

He scoffs. “That won’t do at all for my little birthday girl. I want you to feel amazing.” He positions the machine at the end of the bed then climbs on to sit against the headboard. You sit up to allow him room.  “Come,” You crawl up the bed to him but he holds his hand out stopping you on all fours when you’re right between his legs. “Stay just like that.” Getting off the bed again he adjusts the machine to the proper height and you feel the blunt tip of the dildo against your entrance. There is some additional shuffling behind you then without warning the head of the dildo is inched into your core. You fail horribly to suppress a moan. “You enjoy being filled, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” You squeak. There’s a click that brings the machine to life inside you. Arching your back involuntarily your head lulls forward and your eyes close. You feel the bed dip as M’Baku joins you on the bed you feel him take your hands to bracket his hips. Allowing yourself to be moved you focus on the feeling of the cock inside you keeping a steady yet slow pace.

“Look at me.”

You hesitate. There’s really no reason to be shy now. He has already pulled orgasm after orgasm from you but heat rises in your cheeks anyway. The thought of him watching you be fucked on your hands and knees by a machine has the heat spreading and scorching your ears. There’s another click and the machine picks up speed. M’Baku grabs your chin and forces your head up. The moan that tears from your throat sounds foreign to your ears.

Your eyes fly open only to roll up into the back of your head. When you’re able to focus there’s a mountain of ebony skin stretched over bulging muscles. Your eyes glide over his shoulders and chest then slightly lower before he taps you on the nose.

“Ey, I said look at me,” You met his gaze. His irises are almost completely blacked out by lust and there’s a small smirk pulling at his lips. His tongue ghosts over his lips and your eyes follow that movement, engraving it into your mind for later use. “What’s down there you want to see my lady?” He asks. As you try to answer he pushed you back to meet a rough thrust, whatever response gone in an instant.

“Open.” You bite your bottom lip, still reeling. He forced his thumb between your teeth on instinct you suck on the thick digit. “Greedy, greedy aren’t we.” He hisses. The words spur you on swirling your tongue around the length. He’s appreciative and grips your jaw tight to the point there will likely be bruises.

Then with an obscene pop, the finger is gone. “I have a better idea.” His hand shifts from your jaw to the back of your neck pulling you down his lap. When you come face to face to with his manhood you gasp audibly. “Like what you see?”

“Yes, sir.” You respond without thinking.

“Open.” There is no hesitation this time. You take the head into your mouth swirling your tongue, mimicking what you did with his thumb. He pushes you further and you let your tongue slide down toward the base. The velvety skin on your tongue has you closing your eyes again and moaning with him. He pumps into your mouth as you take more of him each time. Before long your nose is nuzzling the small patch of hair at the base and he stills. Forcing yourself to breathe through your nose you don’t even try to contain the spit spilling from the corners of your mouth.

“I wish you could see yourself like this. That beautiful pussy of yours being stretched and your mouth full of me. Maybe I should bring you with me to council meetings with me to be just like this under the table. My little cock warmer. Would you like that?” Unable to speak you swallow around his length and tear sting your eyes. You’ve never felt so filled. How could you have gone your whole life without this? This feeling balancing perfectly on pleasure and pain ecstasy begins to creep up again.

Desperate little noises begin to come from you and your hips begin to buck back onto the dildo. He notices your movements. A large hand comes to the small of your back causing you to arch further and the head is now aligned with your sweet spot. Although you’re supposed to be just keeping him warm you begin to bob your head again. When he doesn’t stop you, you pick up the pace knowing orgasm is near for the both of you. Heat is coiling at the base of your spine and your walls begin to flutter. Just when you think you can’t take anymore the tension snaps sending you into another shaking orgasm.

You never take your lips from him as the machine fucks you through the shockwaves. Immediately after the last one passes he lifts you from his length and turns off the machine. With him no longer there to support you the bed comes up to meet you swiftly. Weakly rolling onto your side you’re able to catch him moving the machine to the floor.

“Are you still with me little one?”

“How many times I gotta tell you I ain’t little nigga.” The words come out breathy but your attitude is still there.

“To me all are little. I’m glad you still have that fire in you. There is still more to come,” Stalking up to the bed he leans over you. “I promised to show you the benefits of all Jabari wood.”

“Bring it mountain man.” You coo with a wink.

Contrary to all the treatment before he takes you gently. He cradles your body and holds you close as he strokes you deeply placing biting kisses on your neck and jaw. You can’t help but marvel at his beauty because he truly is beautiful. You run your hands over every inch of skin he gives you access to always coming back to rest one hand on the side of his face and one digging nails into his back.

He picks up his pace and begins to kiss you deeply. “I’ve wanted this for quite sometime Y/N.” He says between kisses.

“Aw, I was getting used to little one.” You smile

“I will call you whatever you like. Although I would love to call you queen.”

“You can’t just say something like that at a time like this.” You gasp.

“Why not? It’s true.  I want you to be my queen. I want you to be my goddess, let me worship you every day.” He snaps his hips forward and your legs wrap around his waist in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer. “I want to give you a child.” He pulled back to look at you and you came apart at the seams.

“Yes, yes to it all!” You cried out.

His thrust becomes erratic. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around his shoulders holding on and just feeling through it. When he spills his seed into your core, it pulling you back together and sealing the two of you together.

The only sounds in the room are his harsh breathing and the beating of your heart. Stick locked together you kiss him on the cheek as he rests his head next to yours on the pillow. Then it hits you.

“The fuck did I just agree to again?”

“To be queen and be the mother of my child.” He smiled at you.

“Oh, baby fuck no,” You push him off. “I said you can’t say shit like that while tapping this. I can’t.”

“What are you saying Y/N?”

“I wished we never fucked,” You sit up and turn over. “and I mean that.” He reaches out to grab your arm and turn you around to face him again. He looks completely deflated. A smile spreads across your face reaching your eyes. “Not really. You say the nastiest shit in bed and it’s fucking awesome.”

A joyous laughter erupts from the two of you. He stops laughing before you and stares at you while you calm yourself. “What you looking at?”

“A goddess. Happy birthday again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You good sis? lol comments? questions? concerns?
> 
> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
